Sachiko San
by Delta Elena
Summary: Sachiko San, Sachiko San, Sachiko San...que por siempre que nuestra amistad sea eterna.Eso decia esa leyenda que no parecia ser peligrosa, nadie sabia que el kanji tenia otro significado al pronunciarse. Sachiko San es una reunión con la muerte. Aviso, muerte y violencia. Reto NaruHina mes del terror. Fin del ciclo.


**Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Género:** Sobrenatural/Misterio/Gore  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

La historia está basada en una leyenda que tuvo mucha fuerza entre 1998 al 2005, incluso se hicieron algunas novelas y videojuegos; la pagina que según se cuenta inicio todo esto la pongo en mi perfil está en kanjis pero hay un enlace que te da a la historia; también debo mencionar que el nombre de Sachiko está ligado a muchos incidentes raros en los últimos años; el último y más reciente es el de una mujer con este nombre; exorcista que asesino a varias personas justificando que estaban poseídas se le encontró culpable y se le aplico la pena máxima; la pena de muerte.

**Día:** 02 de Noviembre 2012

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sachiko San**

**Una maldición es un evento en donde alguien muere de manera violenta, cuando alguien ajeno entra en el circulo de esta historia se ve envuelto en una muerte igual de violenta generando una nueva maldición. —Ju-On.**

Hinata apretaba sus manos contra su uniforme de color azul marino, hacia un poco de viento indicando que el otoño pronto acabaría; su uniforme de mangas largas de igual color era elegante a comparación de otras escuelas que lo llevaban en color blanco.

Las medias en color oscuro a media pierna le abrigaban bien, pero en realidad ella sentía un calor inusual que cubría parte de su rostro; mas en si sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmesí.

El viento levantaba ligeramente sus largos cabellos en color negro azulado, sentía que su vientre resoplaba con un sinfín de las llamadas mariposas en el estomago. Miraba hacia el frente armándose de mucho valor para no salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Había tantos edificios que se limito a contar las ventanas, aquello de cierta manera la tranquilizaba así que respiro con profundidad; aunque era su despedida en aquella enorme escuela estaba dando un gran paso que sin duda seria uno de gran importancia en su vida.

Sonrió ante un sinfín de posibilidades que le daba su mente en ese momento, así que estaba preparada para cualquier eventualidad que ocurriera.

Salió de sus pensamientos al tener frente suyo el rostro de aquel chico rubio de ojos azul profundo, retrocedió de golpe dando con la pared; se odiaba a si misma por ponerse a tal extremo nerviosa pero ahí estaba en ese momento.

—Hina-Chan, tu rostro está muy rojo ¿Te sientes bien?

—Etto…si, me sorprendiste no te escuche llegar

—Sí, bueno a veces creo que puedo ser silencioso

Sonrió al ver su expresión, ella lo adoraba no sabía si porque era atractivo o era esa personalidad que le jalaba hacia él como un gran imán. El uniforme de gala lo tenía algo arrugado, sin duda había tenido algún pleito o había estado durmiendo en algún salón a escondidas de los maestros.

Su blusa abierta con la corbata floja, le permitía ver parte de su pecho; no podía negar que eso le encantaba no sabía si había algo pervertido con ella así que solo se puso aun mas roja.

El sonrió parecía no conocer la magnitud de las cosas cuando se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, pero ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar todo eso y por ello lo había citado detrás de los salones; en el mencionado rincón de los enamorados.

El lugar preferido por la escuela para declararle el amor al chico ideal.

—Naruto-Kun, gracias por venir…yo…yo he querido decirte algo

El la miro con seria expresión, la chica parecía combatir en un debate interno pero no dijo nada escuchando todo lo que decía.

—Siempre te he estado observando…desde hace mucho tiempo…te quiero mucho Naruto-Kun

Por fin lo había dicho, sintió como su alma se liberaba sus mejillas ardían más que nunca pero no quito la vista del rubio; estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que respondiera, una y otra vez pensó en cada posibilidad en base a su respuesta.

El sonrió con esa gran sonrisa que iluminaba el día de cualquiera, coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y se inclino un poco a su altura.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Hina-chan, no estés triste porque te tengas que cambiar de escuela; esto no es una despedida

Ella se quedo inmóvil un momento, la había rechazado o se estaba burlando al final solo sonrió porque sin duda el no había entendido nada de su confesión; había omitido el detalle de que el chico era demasiado despistado, tendría que explicarle sus sentimientos con peras y manzanas.

Pero se alegro, el ambiente entre los dos era muy agradable así que solo tenía que aguardar un poco.

—Bueno aun no acaba la mañana, ya está aquí solo debo decirle punto por punto mis sentimientos—Se dijo así misma respirando hondo para intentar de nueva cuenta con su batalla interna.

—Vaya Naruto, así que aquí estas escondido—la voz de una chica les hizo voltear, era Shion la prima de Hinata.

Ella la observo, no era ningún secreto que su prima estuviera tras el rubio; pero se preguntaba si era solo por molestarla. Más no venia sola el grupo entero la seguía.

—Vaya Dobe, así que aquí estas en el rincón más famoso de la escuela—un chico alto de piel blanca con cabellos y ojos oscuros quien le hablaba con tono de burla

— ¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?—frunció el ceño confundido haciendo que su amigo se enojara

—Hinata quien te viera, así que por fin decidiste ya era tiempo—Ino Yamanaka la chica más popular le sonreía, a su lado su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno decía otro tanto pero para entonces ya estaba su mente en otro lado al sentirse descubierta por el salón entero.

Su única oportunidad para su confesión se había esfumado, ahora la escuela estaba enterándose de ello; claro que el único que jamás se dio cuenta era Naruto Namikaze.

Shion levanto en todo lo alto un muñeco de papel en color blanco, las personas de pronto guardaron el silencio ya que parecía algo interesante.

— ¿Naruto, quieres hacer un hechizo conmigo?

— ¿Un hechizo?

— ¿Has oído la leyenda de Sachiko San?

—No, los fantasmas me dan miedo—Respondió de manera natural, aunque no era ningún secreto que siempre temía a historias de terror o sucesos paranormales.

—Si repites tres veces el nombre de Sachiko San, y rompes con otra persona este muñeco blanco estarás unido para siempre con esta persona—Sonrió directamente a Hinata, aquello fue una puñalada contra la espalda de ella.

—Sachiko San de la felicidad, he oído esa historia

—Si yo también, tu deseo se cumple ya que debes conservar el trozo de papel

—Oye Shion ¿no tendrás mas de esas muñecas?, deberíamos hacerlos todos así siempre seremos amigos no importa donde vayamos—Ino le sonrió a Shion quien sentía que su plan había cambiado, no esperaba que el resto se interesara.

—Oye Hina-Chan, creo que eso sería estupendo deberíamos hacerlo juntos—Shion miro enojada a Hinata que sonreía por la propuesta del rubio, así que saco varias y las repartió entre los presentes.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata y Shion sostuvieron una muñeca, cada uno tomo un pequeño pedazo del papel blanco; el resto hacia lo mismo con sus propios grupos, la leyenda era bastante atractiva.

Kiba, Sai, Shino, Sasame, Karin, Suigetsu, tomaron otro papel igual que el resto; cerraron todos sus ojos y mentalmente rezaban el hechizo mencionado.

Sachiko San, Sachiko San, Sachiko San concédeme nuestro deseo de estar siempre juntos; un ruido unisonó del papel rompiéndose se escucho, el silencio fue roto por las voces de todos que hablaban al unisonó el pequeño trozo papel en manos de todos era de cierta manera curioso.

Hinata sonrió, después de todo la leyenda era bastante peculiar y le daba cierta esperanza a su corazón, pero todo paso a un segundo término cuando el piso se movía con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso; las miradas del resto se volvieron de angustia parecía un fuerte temblor.

Lo último que sintió Hinata fue que alguien se había colgado de su espalada, giro levemente su rostro y una oscura figura le abrazaba; era pequeña con un vestido color rojo intenso una niña de pálida piel que apenas pudo percibir aquel oculto rostro.

Un silencio vino después, el viento soplaba algo fuerte pero solo eso podía oírse; pasos de personas que se dirigían hacia ese punto.

—Parece que no hay nadie aquí, Lee ¿estás seguro de que aquí era el lugar?—Una chica de grado superior cruzaba los brazos, los chonguitos en su cabeza eran graciosos pero a ella le gustaban, sus ojos castaños se posaron en su compañero.

—Claro, toda la escuela habla de eso—Alzo la mano en afirmación, su negro cabello cortado en un tipo de hongo se movía graciosamente, alzo el otro brazo como infundiéndose valor el mismo.

—Voy a matar a ese Naruto, solo espero que mi prima no esté llorando—el más alto de los tres, Neji Hyuga primo de Hinata miraba con enojo a sus amigos; hacia viento pero a pesar del largo cabello color castaño que tenia era ligeramente alzado.

—Neji, cálmate no creo que Naruto la haga llorar

—Ten Ten, ese es un idiota por nacimiento espero cualquier cosa de su parte

—Pero es extraño, casi podía jurar que había escuchado muchas voces—Rock Lee coloco su mano sobre su frente, buscaba con la vista a cualquier persona pero no había nadie en absoluto.

El sacrificio había dado comienzo

Hinata abrió pesadamente sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía además de un olor ligeramente nauseabundo le cubrió la nariz; se levanto aun mareada y observo el lugar donde estaba; ya no era su escuela.

Oscuro en su totalidad, ahora estaba dentro de alguna escuela; el piso de madera algo deteriorado le decía que era en verdad muy viejo; había poca luz así que sus ojos se acostumbraron ligeramente, el silencio era sepulcral aterrorizándola.

Se levanto con cuidado y estuvo a punto de caer, a pocos centímetros de ella había un enorme hueco, la madera podrida posiblemente se haya partido creándolo; pero si tuvo mucha suerte de no haber girado en el otro sentido ya que la caída la hubiera matado con seguridad.

Se quedo quieta, algo en ese sitio le produjo un terrible escalofrió; para empezar ¿como había llegado hasta ahí?, recordaba que habían hecho el hechizo y después la tierra se movió; y ahora estaba completamente sola en un sitio que le recordaba a Silent Hill, Fatal Frame entre otros; juegos de los que solo conocía lo básico puesto que no le gustaban demasiado.

Lo que si podía darse cuenta era que estaba en una escuela, el pasillo delgado, las ventanas que lo cubrían a lo largo pero que parecían estar cerradas o a lo mejor eran tan viejas que ya no se podían abrir.

La luz era nula, trago saliva si eso era una broma era una de mal gusto; decidió aventurarse no podía quedarse ahí para siempre; debía encontrar a los demás si estaban también en ese sitio prefería estar con alguno cualquiera que fuera.

Se quedo inmóvil de golpe, le llego a su mente Naruto y se preocupo mucho por él; su miedo por los fantasmas le preocupaba bastante; tenía que encontrarlo para tranquilizarlo.

Se guiaba un poco por las paredes para ir avanzando, el recuerdo de aquella niña le hizo palpitar el corazón con mucha fuerza; solo una idea revoloteaba sobre ella y era que esa niña estaba muerta hace mucho. No supo de donde venia ese pensamiento, ni siquiera si era de su propia cabeza pero ahí estada girando y girando sin cesar.

Tras ella algo salía del piso, era pálido y algo traslucido; tenía un rostro el cual sonreía con ironía, las cuencas en sus ojos estaban vacíos, donde debía haber una nariz solo eran dos orificios rotos; la ropa parecía estar cubierta de manchas oscuras que sin duda eran sangre coagulada.

A pesar de solo mostrar medio cuerpo el tamaño era pequeño, el de un niño de no más de ocho años; el espíritu de un niño que seguía con la vista a Hinata caminar por el oscuro pasillo.

Ino y Sakura caminaban de la mano, estaban muy asustadas no sabían cómo habían ido a parar a ese sitio tan escalofriante; el celular de Ino apenas y alumbraba el camino pero al menos serviría para evitar tropezarse con algún agujero que parecía salir de la nada.

—Sabes Sakura, voy a matar a esa Shion esto debe ser una de sus malas bromas

—Concuerdo contigo, pero esto es demasiado… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Crees que los demás le ayudaron?

—No lo sé, esto es perverso hasta para ella—Intento abrir otra ventana sin ningún resultado—Acaso cerraron por fuera, quiero salir de este sitio me enferma.

—Todo está cerrado, me asusta mucho

—Tranquila, al menos estamos las dos juntas—Le sonrió, dio un golpecito a la nariz de su amiga quien rezongo de inmediato pero ese tipo de cosas tranquilizaba el ambiente lúgubre.

El suelo volvió a moverse, ambas se sujetaron de la pared sin soltarse una de la otra; solo fue algo breve y volvió la calma; Ino alumbro a su amiga que le abrazaba parecía que ambas estaban bien, no supo porque alumbro la pared de enfrente y sus ojos azules se clavaron ahí.

Sakura se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga así que giro su rostro hacia la pared, sus ojos color verde tenían la misma expresión que Ino y de ambas salió un sofocante grito que lleno el pasillo.

Retrocedieron pero no había a donde, estaban contra la pared de aquel pasillo; Ino no quitaba la luz del celular de enfrente los labios le temblaban más que la mano que movía la luz de un lado a otro. Sakura ahora en el piso casi enterraba las uñas en la vieja madera podrida.

Como si se tratara de una mosca aplastada ahí estaba, el cuerpo de alguna persona pegado a la pared; la sangre parecía coagulada pero no era de más de una semana, los intestinos y órganos estaban esparcidos de manera grotesca como una enorme mancha que cubría todo ese estrecho desde el suelo hasta el techo.

El piso tenía algunas viseras esparcidas pero no eran nada en comparación a la pared; las moscas revoloteaban alrededor de aquel cadáver, fue entonces que ambas se dieron vuelta al sentir que el estomago se les revolvía; el desayuno salía con tanta rapidez por la sádica escena.

Ino después de un momento se controlo, no sabía dónde estaban eso ya no era ninguna tonta broma; alguien había asesinado a una persona en aquella escuela. Acaricio los cabellos color rosa de su amiga, si se soltaba a llorar seguramente perdería la compostura y de lo que estaba segura es que no debía perderla, pero Sakura no pudo resistirlo y lloro con fuerza; Ino creyó que su amiga lo hacía por las dos.

Karin subía las escaleras, sus piernas temblaban con cada rechinar de la vieja madera, Suigetsu balbuceaba un sinfín de cosas pero agradecía que le mantuviera la mente despejada de todo aquello; odiaba estar en aquel lugar más que nada en el mundo, lo odiaba incluso más que haber terminado con Suigetsu.

La falda de su vestido se atoro de pronto, se alzaba un poco y el chico de cabellos en color blanco sonreía; pero ella temblaba con horror.

—No creas que eso me excita linda—bufo contra de ella y como siempre esperaba que le gritara, pero ella no dijo nada, por el contrario noto que estaba temblando—Oye bruja, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella giro su rostro, sus ojos se clavaron en su falda el chico no comprendía que pasaba y fue entonces que noto unos ojos brillosos bajo ella; la sonrisa era espeluznante y le miraba directamente.

Karin no le importo y jalo de su falda con fuerza, sintió que se desgarraba pero no le interesaba; logro subir algunos escalones y entonces vio la pequeña figura que seguía sonriendo, de su boca brotaba sangre y al abrirla supo que no tenía lengua.

Suigetsu retrocedió escalones a bajo, la niña le había sorprendido pero igual que Karin noto que esa niña estaba muerta; sintió que le tomaban de la mano y al bajar era otro niño que no tenia cabeza, ahogo un grito de espanto y sintió como unas tijeras se clavaban en su estomago; la sangre broto con fuerza y sentía como todo lo de adentro salía sin poder evitarlo.

Alzo la vista hacia Karin que lloraba asustada, él le sonrió —Corre…escapa bruja, no dejes que te maten—Cayo golpeando su rostro contra los escalones, se escucho un crujir que sin duda fue de su nariz al estrellarse; la pelirroja subió con todas su fuerzas apretando su mano contra el rostro, solo tenía ahora un pensamiento y era encontrar a su primo Naruto.

Naruto caminaba siguiendo a Sasuke, el cual iba muy molesto quería agarrar al culpable de tan estúpida broma; no le importa si era de Shion no le agradaba para nada.

—Pero lo que más me molesta… ¿Por qué Sai termino con nosotros?

—Temes la libre competencia—Sonriendo a pesar de las circunstancias, el pálido chico sonreía; le gustaba retar a Naruto y Sasuke en cuanto le era posible.

El pelinegro se detuvo de golpe, no estaba de humor para las bromas del chico raro de la escuela; pero Naruto le detuvo el brazo antes de que siquiera lo intentara.

—Sasuke no es momento, este lugar es horrible; las chicas deben estar asustadas

—Tú eres el asustado…—una chica menor a ellos le miraba con pena, era Hanabi Hyuga quien se había colado durante el hechizo también atraída por la historia

—Como termine con todos ustedes—maldijo mas para sus adentros, se detuvo al ver un gran agujero haciendo que todos se detuvieran—otro que parece salir de la nada

—Esta es una escuela pero no es la nuestra

—No importa que tanto intentemos abrir una ventana o puerta, estás simplemente no abren

— ¿Y si estamos muertos? Tal vez estemos en una especie de limbo—Sai lo dijo con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, viniendo de él eso se escucho siniestro.

—Mejor deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, lo único que me interesa es encontrar a Sakura—Sai sonreía, lo único que disfruta más que nada en el mundo era poner de malas al Uchiha y lo había conseguido.

—Pero…esta escuela, no será que Sai tenga razón; no encuentro explicación alguna—Hanabi puso sus dedos en el límite de las ventanas, estaba más que asustada y nada había de lógico en aquel lugar.

—Hanabi no digas esas cosas, se que saldremos de aquí; ahora solo debemos encontrar al resto de nuestros compañeros—Naruto lo dijo con tanta seguridad que todos no pudieron evitar sonreírle, esa era la principal característica de aquel chico.

Crash, crash, crash

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, escuchaban pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos; el sonido era como si algo muy duro se partiera de un solo golpe; después de un momento ceso todo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Sasuke saco su celular alumbrando lo mejor que podía en aquella dirección, pero solo había sombras que se movían a la par de sus movimientos.

—Ni idea, pero no sé por qué no deseo ir para ese sitio

—Tienes miedo pequeño pene

—Dejen de jugar, se supone que son mayores que yo; pongan el ejemplo—Hanabi no había podido evitar sujetar el brazo de Naruto, y no tenía intenciones de soltarlo a pesar de mostrar un enorme control para evitar gritar.

El suelo se movió de pronto como si la escuela entera retumbara, después de unos minutos todo había cesado y el silencio cubrió el lugar; nadie se atrevía a decir nada no sabían a qué se debía.

— ¡Miren!—Hanabi señalo hacia un punto, del lugar de donde antes había un agujero en el piso este había desaparecido; pasos adelante se veía una enorme puerta.

—Eso no estaba ahí, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Naruto cálmate, si perdemos el control nos volveremos locos

—El Uchiha tiene razón…pero esto ya no puede ser solo una broma—Sai solo camino y jalo la puerta, esta se abrió sin problema y volteo a ver a los demás—Esta no está trabada como el resto

—Creo que solo nos queda seguir caminando hasta averiguar cómo salir de este maldito lugar—Sasuke siguió a Sai y Naruto tomo la mano de Hanabi siguiéndolos.

Dentro estaban Shino, Sasame y Kiba; era confuso habían pasado de un pasillo a otro como si se tratara del viejo cuento de Alicia a través del espejo; pero que importaba habían encontrado a sus compañeros.

Naruto casi suelta una risa estridente pero algo le hizo detenerse, no supo si fue que Hanabi se había paralizado o el hecho de que ahí había olor a muerte.

Giro su rostro y no supo porque en aquel momento no se había dado cuenta; había como tres personas más en aquel sitio; pero todos estaban muertos.

Eran dos hombres y una chica, por sus uniformes eran de la escuela de Suna; ahí todo el año había calor en extremo así que sus uniformes en color verde eran de tela muy ligera y manga corta tanto para hombres como para chicas.

Pero la escena que ahí había era de solo los restos de aquellas tres personas, no había más que ropa desgastada con sus huesos salidos todos tenían el cráneo fracturado y había sido hecho por un duro golpe; alguna herramienta de construcción como mazo o martillo para haber dejado esos grandes agujeros.

Incluso Sasuke tuvo que admitir que era escalofriante ver aquellos cadáveres, pero no entendía que ocurría en aquel lugar; Sai señalo de pronto hacia Shino y Hanabi soltó un grito ahogado dejándose caer al piso.

Sasame estaba ida por completo, no importaba cuanto Kiba la moviera todo parecía una horrible pesadilla en la que nadie podía despertar.

Fue entonces que Naruto aun con el temor que tenía se acerco lentamente, su amigo que siempre olvidaba su nombre o nunca notaba su presencia estaba tendido en el piso; su garganta había sido abierta por completo y supuso que solo fue suerte que no se le doblara el cuello para que esta rodara.

Temió preguntar quien había sido, tenía miedo sin dudas; los estaban asesinando y no sabían de quién diablos se trataba.

—No sé qué paso…cuando los encontré Shino ya estaba muerto—trago saliva al observar de nueva cuenta a su amigo, el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo le causo una gran repulsión—Sasame estaba con él pero no logro que diga una sola palabra, nada aquí se abre ya sea puertas o ventanas…ya vieron las ventanas….ya vieron que afuera solo hay un bosque…solo hay árboles y mas arboles….en la escuela no hay árboles…no hay bosques en nuestra escuela

Kiba parecía también perder el equilibrio, su mejor amigo estaba muerto; su novia parecía haber dejado el cuerpo y el sentía que él se volvería loco.

Sasuke se acerco a la ventana, los vidrios como en todo el lugar estaba ennegrecido por el polvo que había en todo rincón, pero entrecerró los ojos y en efecto afuera de la escuela había arboles y mas arboles; estaban rodeados por un gran bosque, no lo comprendía como habían llegado todos a un lugar que no era su escuela.

Apretó los puños, tenía que pensar la manera de salir de esa maldita pesadilla.

—Es inútil, no hay salida de este sitio—la voz de una chica les hizo ponerse en guardia, sabían que no había nadie mas pero ella estaba frente a ellos observándolos.

¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Temari…es lo único que deberían saber de mi, más que el hecho de estar buscando a mi novio; lo perdí cuando llegamos a este sitio.

—Te conozco, eres de Suna—Hanabi tomo valor para acercarse un poco a ella—El año pasado hiciste una visita a Konoha, hablaste acerca de intercambio de estudiantes y sus beneficios para ambas instituciones.

—Así es…ese día, llegue a este sitio y morí—La chica rubia de dos coletas sonrió, todos se sorprendieron pero ella seguía observándolos.

—Es buena broma pero no deberías jugar con eso—Naruto alejo a Hanabi un poco, quería convencerse que eso era una broma pero algo por dentro le decía que no lo era.

—No es ninguna broma, ese día mi novio y yo hicimos un hechizo para la felicidad; era muy popular en internet y no creímos que fuera peligroso

—Sachiko San…—Naruto confirmo lo evidente, ellos habían hecho el mismo hechizo y ahora estaban en aquel lugar.

—Decían que si lo recitabas siempre estarías unido con aquella persona…y quizás sea cierto, pero nadie nos dijo que era con la muerte; al menos ustedes están juntos no puedo decir lo mismo de sus amigos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¿Saben lo que es un Revennant?—Todos negaron —Son espíritus en constante movimiento, y este lugar fue creado por ellos, es por ello que no podrán salir de aquí; están en un mundo paralelo al que una vez conocimos.

—Es por eso que no podemos abrir ninguna ventana o puerta—Sasuke afirmo al comprender a su modo lógico lo que pasaba.

—Así es…yo quede atrapada aquí y al final termine muerta, la gente sigue llegando y posiblemente se encuentren con muchas personas unas vivas otras ya muertas; pero no hay garantía de que puedan encontrarse con sus amigos a pesar de estar en este lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Este lugar es un aglomerado de muchas dimensiones diferentes, sus amigos como les dije están aquí pero no en la misma dimensión por eso no hay manera de que puedan encontrarse; pero aun si lograran encontrar la manera de estar en un mismo plano; no tienen ninguna garantía de salir vivos.

—No permitiré que eso ocurra, buscaremos a los demás y saldremos vivos de este sitio

—Tienes una personalidad brillante, quien sabe tal vez tengas suerte en lograrlo…pero aun tienes el problema de ellos…los que los retienen aquí y quiénes serán los que los asesinen muy pronto—Señalo hacia el vidrio y varias manos se hundían en ellos, varios rostros de niños se reflejaban con sus sonrisas que les helaron la sangre.

El grito de Kiba se escucho algo lejana y aguda, su cabeza rodaba al pise rebotando lejos de su cuerpo; la sangre brinco por todo el lugar había un adulto entre las sombras que tenía unas tijeras y un mazo. Sujeto a Sasame que seguía ida y golpeo su cabeza al piso dejando caer el pesado mazo contra ella.

Sus restos brincaron a todos lados, Hanabi gritaba desesperada y Naruto solo pudo tomarla de la mano seguido de Sasuke y Sai que estaban más pálidos de lo normal.

—Les dije que los encontrarían, mucha suerte…yo seguiré buscando a Shikamaru— Sonrió de manera tétrica desapareciendo del lugar, el tiempo en esa dimensión había pasado por algún cambio brusco de escena.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió junto a los demás, cuando cerró la puerta se quedaron un momento en espera de que la puerta se volviera a abrir pero no paso nada.

Sasuke se movió lento hacia la puerta asomándose por el pequeño vidrio, regreso con los demás negando con la cabeza.

—Ya no está el mismo sitio de donde salimos, creo que ya estamos en otro plano

—Entonces es cierto, este lugar está lleno de espacios cerrados entre el tiempo y espacio—Sai era casi tan meticuloso como Sasuke, pensaba a su manera en encontrar un espacio para salir.

—Estoy muy asustada…y Hinata…si algo le paso…—Naruto puso su mano en su cabeza, la miro con una gran sonrisa.

—La encontraremos, es una promesa—ella le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, su largo cabello en castaño lo tenía amarrado con un listón blanco; lo desato y se lo dio. El miro extrañado el acto y ella solo sonrió.

Caminaron sentido opuesto, había escaleras más adelante así que decidieron subir; había una mancha en el piso como si algo se hubiera cocido dejando una enorme mancha; en otro espacio Suigetsu había sido asesinado en ese mismo sitio, ellos aun no lo sabían.

Shion se tronaba los dedos, el lugar era sencillamente horripilante, no entendía que había pasado pero ya había encontrado varios cadáveres y soltado su almuerzo con todas sus fuerzas; tenía hambre pero prefería salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

Había logrado abrir una puerta, lo que sus ojos color violeta veían ahí no tenia explicación alguna; ella fija e inerte sentía que no era parte de aquello, pero sin duda ahí estaba siendo espectadora.

Había tres cuerpos mutilados en toda la extensión de la palabra, la sangre esparcida por las paredes y el hedor de aquello que se descomponía con el pasar del tiempo; seguro sus ojos le engañaban pero lo que ahí estaba era más que real y parecía ser tan reciente como el que ella estuviera parada totalmente inmóvil.

Reconoció el uniforme de la escuela de Amekagure, pero no comprendía que hacían en aquel sitio estudiantes de tan lejos; pero que le importaba ella solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Se quedo helada al ver que en un parpadeo ella ya estaba a mitad del salón, ¿Cómo había sido posible? Ella que apenas y quería dar un paso estaba dentro; sentía como si el salón diera vueltas y vueltas; y fue cuando lo noto esa era una escuela primaria.

Mesas y bancos del tamaño de un niño pequeño, si eso no era en Konoha entonces ¿Qué era? Camino hacia el pupitre del que sin duda por el tamaño era del profesor; había papeles en ese sitio la mayoría roídos o con sangre era repulsivo; pero se contuvo más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

Un artículo le llamo la atención:

_Compañeros maestros por favor no olviden tomar las medidas ya indicadas, después del terrible incidente en la escuela esperamos su cooperación con nuestra institución_.

Otro trozo de un viejo periódico ya amarillento le hizo cogerlo, un periódico de unos treinta años atrás.

_Terrible calamidad, maestro enloquece y secuestra varios alumnos a su cargo; después de cuatro días de retención logran aprenderlo pero solo hubo un sobreviviente._

Se muerde los labios, aquello le resulto más que repulsivo

_Niños mutilados y torturados por maestro asesino, escuela es clausurada al año de terrible suceso_

Sus ojos se abren de golpe dejando caer los papeles, en su mente retumba lo leído

Derriban escuela primaria donde hubo terrible masacre de alumnos por parte de maestro; comienza la construcción de la escuela preparatoria Konoha; una completa renovación para olvidar hecho lamentable.

La puerta se abre de golpe y salta por el susto, se queda quieta e inmóvil; incluso con tanto silencio su respiración parece un auto conduciendo a gran velocidad; pero se lleva la mano al pecho tranquila no hay nadie. El retumbe de su corazón golpeando su pecho con tanta fuerza, su vista fija en su falda; ahí estaba una pequeña de largos cabellos oscuros está ahí fija e inmóvil.

Gira su cabeza y sus cuencas están vacías, seguramente en vida le arrancaron los ojos porque ahí no hay nada; sonríe y Shion tiembla con horror; esa sonrisa es terrible y perturbadora. El aire se le va de los pulmones, desea gritar desea correr pero está perdida en aquellos agujeros sin fondo de aquella niña.

— ¡_**Kyaaaaaa!—**_ Grita de pronto, de aquellos cuencos vacios brota sangre como lagrimas abundantes, ríe con locura y la falta de lengua es evidente; Shion se da cuenta es inevitable, a esa pequeña le arrancaron los ojos y cortaron la lengua.

Sigue riendo a carcajadas, llena el salón de sus alaridos horrendos; quiere salir y gritar, pedir ayuda cuanto antes no le importa ya nada solo quiere abandonar aquel sitio; pero su cuerpo se tensa de golpe; una pequeña mano se posa en su hombro es un niño sin cabeza, sus fríos dedos la sujetan tan fuerte que el dolor le hace soltar un débil gemido.

El niño sin cabeza flota y es casi como si también se riera como la otra niña; su pierna no se mueve baja un poco la vista y otro niño esta apretándola con tanta fuerza que no logra moverla; el sonríe tampoco tiene lengua aunque si los dos ojos; pero ya no sabe si eso es bueno.

Las risas de todos ellos le vuelven loca, llora con terror; grita pidiendo ayuda su cuerpo entonces es arrojado como si fuera solo una muñeca de trapo; choca contra los vidrios del salón de clases. Una oscura mancha salpica gran parte, pero el resto ha quedado pegado como pudin contra la pared.

Ha sido tanta la fuerza con la que salió volando que su frágil cuerpo quedo hecho añicos, no queda nada que la identifique como lo que una vez fue, aquella chica de nombre Shion.

Aquella grotesca mancha que minutos después Ino y Sakura encontraron en su camino; jamás supieron que alguna vez aquello era Shion.

Hinata seguía caminando, había entrado y salido de muchos salones y seguía subiendo ya no sabía hacia donde correr; tenía que soportar aquello ya que quería encontrar a Naruto y volver a casa, aun cuando no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Desconocía que su hermana menor Hanabi de trece años de edad se había colado y estaba en esa escuela, aunque por el momento no en la misma dimensión que ella.

Se detuvo a media escalera, el grito que retumbo en el pasillo era el de Shion pero había cesado; se pregunto si no había sido imaginación suya ya que no hubo ningún sonido después.

No sabía pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir subiendo, su corazón no paraba de latir más y más rápido y temió que le diera un paro cardiaco; espera no morir de uno en ese momento.

Se sorprendió al llegar a la parte posterior donde encontró los baños; trago saliva al sentir escalofríos intento abrir la puerta y esta se abrió sin problemas; estaba oscuro por dentro y el estomago se le revolvió con el olor del lugar.

—Hinata…espero que no sea un buen momento para usar un baño—Se decía con fuerza, en realidad esperaba no usar ninguno.

Los observo con cuidado y supo que eran de niños por el tamaño, abrió una a una las puertas que había de los cuatro escusados; agradeció no vomitar en ese instante por el olor más que el sudor que le escurría por a presión.

Se quedo de pie en uno en especial, había una cuerda rota como si fuera un pequeño nudo; pero sus ojos color perla estaban fijos en ese grueso hilo; era como sentir dolor y miedo de alguien que había muerto en ese sitio.

Sus lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas, ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar? ¿Quién había muerto de manera tan cruel ahí? Y sin saberlo solo había esos pensamientos en su mente, se logro contener minutos después y fue más que otra cosa el sentir que alguien más estaba con ella.

Giro lentamente su rostro y pegada a la pared estaba una niña con vestido rojo, la piel pálida de esta le decía que era un fantasma; sus pies no llegaban al piso así que flotaba como si fuera un globo amarrado de un punto lejano.

La cabeza de la niña giro un poco, se estaba moviendo lento casi como si fuera un títere a punto de caer; en un segundo ya estaba frente a ella y su fría mano le sujetaba la boca golpeándola contra la puerta de uno de los baños; reboto y después sintió como aquella pequeña mano apretaba su frágil cuello casi podía escuchar el crujir de una débil varita.

La estaba matando, y en un parpadeo sintió como su cabeza rebotada después de que su cuello soltara un crujir; pensó en Naruto y familia que no volvería a ver nunca más. Pensó en aquella persona que había muerto colgada de aquella cuerda rota, aquella persona sin duda sufrió mucho más que yo al morir.

Ino y Sakura corrían sin soltar sus manos, Sakura parecía estar muy nerviosa después de haber encontrado semejante escena; subieron con cuidado en búsqueda de los demás.

En un salón que lograron abrir en el pizarrón había el dibujo de tres niños, uno sin cabeza, una sin ojos y otro sonriendo sin lengua; no entendía como el dibujo de un niño podía ser tan descriptivo; pero lo que les llamo la atención era el de una chica que si no se estaban volviendo locas parecía a Shion; los dibujos habían sido hechos con gis de colores y el color de su cabello había sido el que Shion tenía un rubio platinado.

Sakura se quedo helada, parecía que Shion volara por los aires junto a esos niños; pero Ino dijo que estaba muy nerviosa así que era mejor que olvidara aquello.

— ¿Me pregunto si Sasuke me está buscando?

—Claro que sí, que pregunta tan boba haces; eres su novia —Ino jalo la mano de la pelirrosa hacia ella, como si fuera un padre entregando a la novia en la iglesia. Pero Sakura parecía no reaccionar muy bien y eso le preocupaba a Ino bastante.

—Se que vamos a morir…todos nosotros moriremos

—Sakura, deja de decir esas cosas

— ¡Vamos a Morir!—Sakura gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Ino la veía sorprendida trato de calmarla con un abrazo pero ella la rechazo— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Nos encontramos con algún muerto a donde quiera que vayamos

Ino se quedo quieta escuchando como su amiga sacaba todo, lo malo era que era contra ella; sus palabras le estaban doliendo demasiado.

— ¡No soy tan bonita como tú!, no soy perfecta; estoy cansada tengo demasiado miedo…porque no simplemente nos quedamos a morir…—Sus lagrimas cubrían todo su rostro, el miedo le había hecho decirle tantas cosas e Ino se contagio y solo le grito que no deseaba volver a verla.

Salió corriendo y Sakura comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras; se arrodillo llorando todo lo que podía, tenía que ir tras de ella pero seguía asustada, sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas pero por alguna razón no lograba moverse; tal vez si hubiera volteado al reflejo del oscuro vidrio notaria a la niña sobre sus hombros; quizás ella era la causante de algo en la forma de actuar de ella.

Suspiro y tallo sus ojos—vamos Sakura, Ino es tu mejor amiga; búscala y pídele disculpas después seguiremos buscando la manera de salir de este horrible lugar—se levanto y empezó a buscarla.

El estar ahora caminando sola le hizo sentirse mucho peor, era mas sencillo el hacerlo acompañado de alguien; no supo en qué momento había llegado a los baños.

Estaba muy oscuro y casi vuelve a regresar el estomago por el nauseabundo olor, pero algo le decía que tenía que entrar; así que lo hizo dentro había cuatro puertas. Es una escuela primaria, — los baños son pequeños seguramente no deberían haber tenido más de siete u ocho años—se decía mientras empujaba la primer puerta, pero la tercera soltó un fuerte golpe que casi la hace salir corriendo.

Pero seguía la sensación de que debería estar ahí, un silencio vino después y se acerco lentamente; sus dedos se acercaron a la puerta dudando en si debía o no abrirla; sus ojos verdes parecían quemarse en unas profundas llamas de ese mismo color.

Unos pies colgaban de aquel lugar, al abrirla por completo su voz se ahogo en un grito mudo; Ino estaba colgando de una gruesa cuerda; se quedo quieta observando a su amiga inerte frente a ella.

Su cuello sangraba, de sus dedos escurría un poco de sangre; seguramente al intentar liberarse de aquella cuerda, la mueca que tenía era horrible a los ojos de Sakura. Estaba fija y estática ahí que no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, todo lo ocurrido momentos antes se le hizo terrible.

—Le dije cosas terribles…ella no tenia por que morir—Lento de manera gradual comenzó a reaccionar, al final el grito que soltó fue igual de sonoro o incluso más fuerte que el de Shion; su amiga estaba muerta y sentía que la culpa era suya, alrededor de ella varios niños se reunían observándola y sonriendo de manera macabra. Pero ella solo pensaba en la amiga que ahora ya no estaría a su lado.

Sasuke se quedo quieto un momento, hubiera jurado que había escuchado el grito de Sakura; pero por más que visualizo no había nada en el pasillo.

— ¿Pasa algo Uchiha?

—Nada rarito, continuemos—Creyó que solo era parte de su imaginación, así que continuo por el largo pasillo; señalo algo hacia adelante—Hay una puerta…creo que es la salida

Todos sonrieron al ver que parecía ser cierto, esta se abrió y afuera llovía algo fuerte; se quedaron helados al ver lo oscuro del cielo; había un gran bosque rodeando la escuela; pero también se preguntaban si podrían solo regresar a casa por ese camino.

—Creo que tendremos que volver a dentro, desde aquí se puede ver que hay una conexión con otro edificio

—Si ahí puede haber otro modo de salir, no me da confianza ese bosque

Hanabi afirmo, quiso caminar pero se tropezó los chicos voltearon a observarla y ella se limpiaba su falda

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si…creí que algo sujeto mi pie—Naruto inclino la cabeza, había cabello muy largo enredado en la pierna de Hanabi, después se sobresalto al ver a varios niños detrás de ella con una terrible expresión.

Comenzaron a correr de regreso a la entrada, una de las niñas llevaba unas tijeras

—_**Devuélveme mi lengua**_—se escuchaba a voz de aquella niña, no entendían como podían escuchar su voz pero que importaba en esos momentos

Naruto tenía la mano de Hanabi antes de pasar la puerta pero al jalar y cerrarla ya no la tenía, volvió a abrir la puerta de golpe pero ya no estaban los niños.

— ¿Qué demonios paso?—volteo en todas direcciones pero ni Sasuke, Sai o Hanabi estaban con él— ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? —mas no hubo respuesta, se agarro sus cabellos maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Sai miro el pasillo, había pasado la puerta detrás de Sasuke pero recordó que cuando el paso esta se había cerrado y después de él volvió a hacerlo.

—Nos perdimos entre dimensiones supongo—Miro hacia dentro, el lugar ahora parcia algo diferente a lo que ya había visto; camino un poco un ruido le llamo la atención así que solo se dejo guiar.

Había un baño en la parte baja de la escuela, eso no estaba cuando habían salido todos juntos; se acerco mas y el lugar tenía seis puertas todas abiertas en su totalidad; el ruido que se escuchaba era el de las cuerdas moverse en un leve Zip Zap; había seis personas ahorcadas que pendían de esas cuerdas, casi podía jurar que habían muerto hace poco; sus cuerpos no estaban descompuestos y su expresión era como de reciente muerte.

Le vino a la mente Ino, no supo porque pero ahí estaba presente muy dentro de sí mismo; tenia tantos deseos de encontrarla. Un ruido de algo arrastrando le hizo voltear, el mismo hombre con el mazo estaba detrás de él y dejaba caer con todas sus fuerzas contra su cabeza; supo que no podría verla nunca más.

Sasuke cruzo sus brazos muy molesto, había perdido al resto de sus molestos compañeros; suspiro solos tendrían escasas posibilidades de salir vivos de aquel lugar. Sintió una voz llamándole, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Ino Yamanaka con su odiosa voz como le llego a decir.

La vio escaleras arriba y comenzó a perseguirla

—Que se cree esta tipa, solo deja que te atrape y veraz que tan gracioso es hacerme correr de ese modo

Su persecución fue por todo el piso hasta escaleras más arriba, cuando se dio cuenta había terminado frente a los baños de las niñas, movió su ceja muy molesto; pero ya estaba ahí así que solo entro ignorando el feo panorama así como el hedor que había.

No había nada en ese lugar, sabía que había visto entrar a Ino pero no había nadie más que él; un ruido en uno de los baños le hizo ponerse alerta; primero fue como de algo golpeando a la mitad de esta y poco a poco paro. Su impresión fue de abrirla cuanto antes, pero no esperaba ver a Sakura colgando de una cuerda.

—Sigue viva—al darse cuenta de cómo se retorcía su cuerpo, la alzo entre sus hombros evitando que la cuerda la siguiera asfixiando y agradeció tener brazos largos para alcanzarla en esa posición.

Ella respiraba jadeante, tenía heridas en cuello y manos, no supo como había llegado hasta ese punto; pero solo pudo abrazarla después de que ella se soltara a llorar con desesperación; al inicio del baño se asomaba algo que él pudo ver con claridad.

Ino salía corriendo, pero supo que estaba muerta; sus pies no llegaban hasta el suelo. Abrazo con más fuerza a su novia, estaban metidos en un maldito infierno.

Hanabi camina temerosa, no sabía a dónde ir; pensó que si se quedaba en un solo lugar podría hallar a su hermana pero los niños le asustaban demasiado; se quedo quieta un momento había una puerta abierta de un salón, de este salían pequeños rezos aunque no lo eran.

Se acerco con cuidado y asomo media cabeza, había una chica tal vez de un grado menor a Hinata; llevaba el uniforme de Suna y casi sonreía porque esa chica estaba viva; pero se contuvo al ver en su mano un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Entre sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de un chico pelirrojo; apretó su mano contra sus labios, no quería gritar en aquel momento; la chica seguía apuñalándolo una y otra vez.

Lo vez Gaara, ahora podrás estar con Matsuri por siempre…vez que ya no importa salir de aquí…tu hermana no está aquí….pero yo estaré contigo por siempre—Hanabi no podía apartar la vista del cuchillo, supo que si no te asesinaban, algún loco lo haría después.

Con paso lento se alejaba de aquel salón, pero una mano la detenía; casi gritaba, si casi lo hubiera logrado pero después de eso ya no sintió nada; solo esperaba que su hermana estuviera aun viva, aunque no sabía si era bueno desearlo en aquel infierno.

—_**Te encontré Nee-San…me regresas mi lengua**_

Sai miro aun vivo a Karin, estaba en algún sitio donde aquel hombre les llevaba después de desmayarlos; no podía quitar la vista de la pelirroja; le habían cortado las piernas y de su boca escurría sangre—Ya no tiene lengua—pensó, y sabía que a él le pasaría lo mismo.

Giro su rostro aun mareado, pero el dolor le hizo regresar a la realidad; lo estaban cortando en pedazos como simple jamón; ese fue su fin.

No tenía ojos, brazos ni piernas, pero Ino le abrazaba muy fuerte; él lo sabía y dentro de ese sueño eterno fue feliz.

Hinata abrió los ojos, estaba sudando, su corazón casi se había detenido y supo que lo que había sentido había sido casi una ilusión; la niña seguía frente a ella observándola y hablándole en silencio. Desapareció después cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, las lágrimas salieron y lloro como nunca en su vida.

Golpeo en el pecho a Naruto, estaba furiosa, asustada y confusa; quería irse a casa, quería ver a su familia, quería solo despertar de aquella pesadilla.

—Eres un idiota, si tan solo hubieras escuchado cuanto me gustas esto no hubiera pasado—Le gritaba ahora aferrada a su pecho, siendo sujetada contra el que solo la escuchaba en silencio.

—Lo siento…soy un despistado e idiota, pero nunca quise que esto pasara…lo de esta leyenda es solo un maldito rumor para sumar más gente a esta maldición—la abrazo como nunca en su vida había hecho antes, ella ya no gritaba solo sollozando entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba la cinta blanca de Hanabi.

—Eso es de Hanabi…no me digas

—Ella está aquí…pero la encontraremos, me trajo contigo, pero la perdí cuando abrí el baño…lo siento—La abrazo aun mas, no podía aun decirle que el espíritu de su hermana le había guiado hasta el baño, no podía decirle que su hermana menor estaba muerta, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Apretó su mano contra la suya, y con la cinta blanco amarro ambas manos; ella le miro con desconcierto

—No habrá modo de que pueda perderte Hinata, no importa cuánto tiempo nos lleve; encontraremos a los demás—Le sonrió como siempre, ella seco sus lagrimas y el depósito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Ambos abrieron la puerta del baño, sujetados de la mano; no sabían si seguían o no con vida; no sabían que más les deparaba en aquel lugar maldito pero lo que sí; era que no se soltarían por nada del mundo. Si eso era el limbo, estarían juntos para afrontarlo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido este reto, espero les haya gustado, fue más largo de lo que planee pero si lo hacía más corto quedarían muchas más incoherencias de las que creo todavía hay.**

**Esta leyenda me gusto mucho, en mi perfil coloco la pagina de donde según inicio todo; en kanjis sabemos que una letra cambia demasiado un significado; sobre todo al momento de pronunciarse.**

**Sachiko San de la felicidad es la leyenda que decía que estarías unido con aquella persona por ese muñeco blanco de papel. Pero lo que la frase original decía confundió al final sin saber que el significado era muy diferente.**

**Sachiko San reúnete con la muerte, es por eso que las personas terminaban en un tipo limbo, donde los asesinatos y dolor continuaban sin tener fin.**

**Por ello si alguno ha visto las películas de la maldición o el aro, tienen una explicación más acerca del círculo vicioso que no terminaba nunca.**

**Agradezco a todos los autores que participaron en este evento, espero poder repetirlo una vez más en alguna ocasión más adelante.**

**Kaory Hyuga, Yukimeri, Heero Root, didiluna, abiyasha, tek-chan, Dahia, Bissune, lindakennedy, Aizakku, ChenchoXDBernna, himeotaku-chan, ragde09, Miss Pringles, Lovely-Shy girl, Blue Papoyo, Bella Scullw, hannita asakura, -chan **

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
